


【丸横】猫咪与饲主

by mentaiko45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: D/s, M/M, b/d
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentaiko45/pseuds/mentaiko45
Summary: ※ 黄色废料、雷、OOC※ 横山视角※ 标题非常有意义，真·S丸出没，请谨慎阅读
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	【丸横】猫咪与饲主

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 黄色废料、雷、OOC
> 
> ※ 横山视角
> 
> ※ 标题非常有意义，真·S丸出没，请谨慎阅读

我叫横山裕，是一家知名会社的社长。我的男朋友叫丸山隆平，是我司业务第一部门的主管。在当今的日本，有个同性恋人实在不算什么稀奇的事情。但由于身份原因，我们不约而同地选择了隐瞒并达成了共识。其实比起交往，有一件事情更加难以启齿。

丸山隆平是我的饲主，我是他饲养的猫咪。

我们发展成这种关系其实纯属偶然。作为社长，平日里我一直维持着西装革履的高冷形象，对下属发号施令，没办法，工作就是工作，下属就是要听从上司的命令。但其实我是不太喜欢这种别人对我小心翼翼的态度，比起被服从，我更享受被别人支配的感觉。于是，在朋友的推荐下，我加入了一间俱乐部。

就是那种俱乐部，你们明白的吧。不要害羞，这年头谁还没点儿特殊性癖呢。

在那里我遇见了丸山隆平。谁能想到那个总是在午休时间做一发技逗大家开心的狸猫脸笨蛋、被公司里小姑娘私下里称为“完美男友”的男人，冷着脸的时候那么帅呢。说实话，看着他拿起麻绳的样子，我的下体就硬了起来。如果我是个女人的话，一定已经湿透了。很快，他也发现了我。他的眼睛里先是闪过了一丝惊讶，然后便是意味深长的笑容。我觉得我有些头晕，腿也开始止不住发软，心脏却跳得越来越快。

那天晚上我们就在俱乐部的VIP专属房间里玩了一次。丸山把我扒光捆了起来，我的胳膊被固定在身后无法动弹，却丝毫没有血液流动不畅的麻痹感。他让我跪下为他口交。我身上除了不能用来遮羞的麻绳之外一丝不挂，他却穿得整整齐齐，连领带都没有散开，真是恶劣的人。

我向前挪动膝盖，艰难地挺直身体维持平衡。木质地板硌的我膝盖生疼，但这对于我来说刚刚好。终于挪到他胯间的时候，我的性器已经紧贴小腹，并把那里的皮肤弄得粘腻一片了。他不算温柔地摸摸我的脸：

“发情的小母猫这么快就湿了吗？看看地上都是你流下的水。”

已经不能思考是不是真的有水滴到地上了，我的脑内一片轰鸣，只想他狠狠地操我，操到下不来床。但我知道，首先我必须好好地服侍他。

给别人口交还是第一次，我隐隐有些兴奋。解扣子就花费了我好几分钟的时间，好在他很有耐心，全程没有表现出一丝不耐。等我终于咬住金属锁片拉下拉链的时候，他的股间已经完全被我的唾液打湿了。他笑我两张嘴怎么都有流不完的水，下次真想带别的玩具来给我试试。

敏锐地捕捉到“下次”这个关键词，我的内心充满了喜悦，嘴上更加卖力地舔弄起来。丸山的那根东西非常大，绝对超出了日本人的一般尺寸。老实说给别人口交的体验并不好，尤其是我还被他捆住并粗暴地使用了喉咙。但这一切依然令我兴奋，他的味道、他的声音，还有他拽住我头发拉扯头皮的小小痛感，都化作了巨大快感包裹着我。濒临窒息的时候，丸山射在了我嘴里。而我的性器在无人抚慰的情况下，也泄了出来。

那天他并没有操我，仅仅用脚趾就让我很快硬了起来又很快到达高潮。他居高临下看我的眼神，就好像在看无关紧要的蝼蚁，但一切结束之后他帮我按摩酸痛的肩膀、穿衣服的时候又是那么的温柔。以前我体验过俱乐部提供的类似付费项目，没有一次让我感觉像今天一样好。从那以后，我和丸山就理所当然地开始了交往。

他称呼我为“yoko”，并且让我叫他“maru”。即使是在游戏时间，他也不允许我说出那些对饲主的惯用称呼。“因为分开以后yoko也会那么称呼下一任吧。”，他是这么说的。其实在我看来这个担心完全是多余的，我从来没有和他分开的念头。不如说，我越来越离不开他了。继续说称呼的话题。在游戏里，他偶尔会叫我“横山桑”，甚至极少情况下会称呼我为“社长”。如果他这么做了，那一定是要开始惩罚我了。

Maru很喜欢尝试各种道具，除了紧缚以外，他还热衷于剥夺我的视线和声音。眼罩和口球是我们使用频率最高的两种。他夸我的嘴唇很漂亮很性感，所以蒙上眼睛之后就更加引人注目了。口球则是因为我太喜欢咬嘴唇克制呻吟声了，他舍不得。

说到克制呻吟声，别看我喜欢这种变态的游戏，但其实我是个很容易感到害羞的人。maru抓准了这一点，变着花样地挑战我的羞耻心。我被他半强迫地做了很多我以为做不到的事情。比如说被塞着跳蛋龟甲缚然后穿着衣服外出。刚开始他仅仅是要求我去便利店买个东西，我羞得一句话都说不出，在收银员关心的目光里弯下腰颤抖，因为他打开了跳蛋的开关。后来慢慢发展到，我甚至可以这样去公司上班，当然仅限冬天。我这么努力克服羞耻完成他布置的任务，其实是因为如果拒绝就会有更加严厉的惩罚等着我。更何况，maru懂得分寸，他绝对不会让我太过难堪。

不知不觉说得有些多了，今天先到这里吧。接下来就是游戏时间了。顺便一提，最近maru沉迷在房间里遛猫，也就是我。其实跪爬久了膝盖会有些疼，但是没关系，那种程度的痛感对于我来说刚刚好。更重要的是，被maru拉扯项圈的时候，我能真切地感受到自己是他的所有物。

啊，真的没有时间了，我们下次再聊。


End file.
